Lamps have been mounted to headgear for many years. Most well known, perhaps, is the old style carbide lamp mounted on miners' hard hats. More recently, carbide lamps have been replaced by battery powered lamps. When such lamps have been mounted on hard hats, little concern has been expressed for the mounting technique since hard hats provide adequate support. However, there are other applications for head mounted lamps in which it is desirable to reduce the weight of the lamp and to provide relatively stable mounting. For example, night fishermen commonly wear lightweight baseball style caps either formed entirely of cloth or with a cloth bill or brim and a plastic mesh crown. Most prior art lamps would either not be supportable on such caps or would be too uncomfortable for long use.
One attempt to solve the problem of weight for such head mounted lamps has been to mount the batteries for a lamp separately from the lamp, such as on a waist belt, and to connect the cap by long wire. Another alternative is to mount a single cell powered incandescent bulb and battery on the brim of a cap, which alternative may be sufficient when relatively little light is desired. In general, none of the prior art devices have provided satisfactory arrangements of high intensity lighting with integral batteries and multi-positional lamps.